A Beautiful Dream
by bigbaby31
Summary: After Aang's brutal fight with Azula, he becomes sick from guilt. That is until Katara comforts him, easing his grief and sending him into a beautiful dreamworld.


Aang slowly begins to open his eyes, a rather difficult task for him as a result of his recent ordeal. He tries for a moment to recall the events that had just taken place; however, his thoughts were still blurred from his weakness. He looks up at the midnight sky and sees the beautiful outline of a large, pale, full moon. As he watches the moon, he can feel a cool breeze blowing across his face, gently caressing his skin. This loving gesture of the midnight breeze gave him a feeling of warmth and safety. "_That's funny, that's just how I feel when I around Katara…" _he thought to himself...

"KATARA!" he shouted, startling everyone who had gathered around him.

At that moment, the painful memories returned too him. He recalled his fight with Azula and Zuko, and the onslaught of Earth-Benders. He remembered attempting to reach the Avatar state and how he had been struck down by Azula.

"KATARA," he yelled again, this time jumping up from the cradle made by Katara's arms, something he had failed to notice in his attack of anxiety and grief.

He quickly scanned Appa's back for her, but was soon overcome by weakness and fell back into Katara's arms. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes which were now beginning to tear from the joy she felt and having him return to her. She embraced him tightly, bringing him as close as she possibly could to herself. She heard Aang whisper into her ear,

"I am so sorry Katara, I abandoned you back there." Tears began to fall down his face and he began to weep uncontrollably. "I…I left y…" His sentence was cut off by Katara.

"Shh," she said to Aang in a comforting voice. "It's alright, you did what you had to do…and I know, without a doubt, that you would never abandon me."

"But…you could have…you could hav…"

Aang could not bear to utter the final word in his statement, the thought was too much for him to handle. Katara, sensing the weakness in his voice, laid him down Appa's back, allowing him to sink into his bison's soft fur, using her own sleeping bag to cover him. Aang, fighting off unconsciousness, began looking at the angelic being who continued caring for him. The pale moon he had noticed earlier now stood directly behind Katara, giving her jet black hair, which had now completely fallen from its accustomed style, an ethereal glow as it blew in the cool midnight air. The tears which were falling down her face also sparkled in the humble glow of the lunar giant. A feeling of shame ran down Aang's entire body.

"_I don't deserve to even look at her after what I did. She and her brother left their family to help me on my quest to become the Avatar, they have risked their lives countless times to save me; and what have I done? I have done nothing but cause them pain._"

Katara had taken notice of Aang looking up at her with such thankful eyes, but when she saw them turn away, in such a way that one could not help noticing the guilt the young boy felt, she instinctively took his hand into hers. Aang looked up at her; he could see a slight smile forming on her lips. At that same moment Appa flew through a cloud, surrounding them both in a dream like mist. Aang suddenly felt all of his shame drift away as he held her hand and stared into her beautiful cerulean eyes. Katara's kind gesture of friendship and love brought a strong feeling of peace over him. He felt himself falling into a deep sleep, and as he did so he began to dream…

Aang found himself sitting under a tall oak tree which rested at the top of a hill. The view was beautiful. Aang found himself staring at a beautiful field, covered in red poppies that stretched for miles. A red ocean with peaceful waves created by the gentle gusts of wind, the sight gave Aang chills. Aang took a moment to enjoy the metallic screeching of the cicadas and to feel the warming rays of the sun that escaped through the branches of the oak tree.

As he continued to take in this magnificent scene something caught his eye. Off to the left he saw a large river that cut through the field of red. He saw Katara walking toward the river to collect water. Suddenly, a devious idea came to the young man as he was sitting under the tree watching Katara. Using his glider, Aang quietly flew down to where his target was sitting. Taking cover in the poppies, he waited patiently for the perfect moment to strike. Seeing Katara turn her back toward him, he found the perfect time to attack.

"HEY KATARA!" Aang shouted as he sent a stream of water toward her face.

She had no time to react and was soon drenched. Aang fell to the ground laughing.

"Think its funny, do you?" Katara said with an evil smirk on her face, her blue eyes turning as cold and deadly as ice.

"AANG, WHAT'S THAT," she screamed, cleverly pointing into the distance.

Aang quickly turned in the direction Katara was pointing, but before he could realize he had been tricked he found himself directly over the river. There was a huge splash. A few seconds later Aang emerged from the water, just a little irritated that his plan had took an unexpected turn. As he was searching the bank he saw Katara in such a fit of laughter that she was completely defenseless. Aang, seeing the perfect opportunity for revenge, sent a rope of water toward his victim, which wrapped around her ankle and pulled her into the river. Aang laughed so hard that he could barely stay afloat, but his amusement did not last for long because he soon found himself caught in a giant whirlpool. He screamed as he saw Katara at the center of this amazing spectacle of water-bending. Her eyes had become powerful blue flames, filled with a mix of intense emotions. Aang, using his air-bending, flew out of the whirlpool; however, he was unable to get very far. Suddenly, he found himself trapped in a prison of ice and falling back toward the river. There was another loud splash. He floated back to the surface on his back. He looked over at Katara with apologetic eyes.

"Okay, I surrender. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Aang began heading toward the bank, but before he could reach it he felt a stream of water hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Katara giggling.

"Sorry for what?" she said. "That was the most fun I have had in a long time."

She continued to giggle. Aang began to swim back toward her and when he got close enough to her he splashed water at her. She laughed and splashed back. They were soon engaged in a playful water fight.

**AFTERWARD  
**

They were both floating in the river, in silence for a while; enjoying the passing of the clouds as twilight began to set in. A heavy gust of wind struck the poppies, causing many of the petals to fall into the river and onto the two of them. They continued to watch them fall.

"It sure is beautiful," Katara said turning and looking at Aang who was floating close beside her.

As he turned and looked at her, he saw that some of the petals had fallen into her hair, creating a beautiful contrast against its jet-black color. Her eyes were sparkling from the setting sun as she turned and looked at him.

"It is very beautiful," he said in a gentle voice, never once taking his eyes from Katara's.

He watched as her cheeks turned crimson, making her countenance even more adorable. They both made their way out of the river together and lied on the bank, allowing the setting sun to dry them. As they lay there together, Aang suddenly felt Katara take his hand in hers. Aang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. She was soon fast asleep in the comfort of Aang's protective hold. He looked at her beautiful face; he could see a look of peace and happiness in her expression. He soon found himself drifting into a deep sleep as well, and in a few moments the two of them were both sleeping under the caring supervision of the moon and the stars.

Aang awoke upon the completion of this dream. He saw that they were still flying. The moon showed bright in the night sky, reminding him of his wonderful dream. Aang felt a sudden nostalgia overtake him; he longed to return to the dream world where he and Katara had shared that beautiful evening together.

"_Why was it only a dream?"_

As this question arose in his mind, he suddenly saw something that took his breath away. There was Katara, sleeping soundly next to him; her hand still holding his own. Aang almost burst into tears. He brought her hand close to his face, feeling her smooth skin against his cheek. He sat up for a moment. Then, leaning down toward Katara's ear he very gently and sweetly whispered the words he had kept secret from her for so long,

"I love you, Katara."

As he said this he softly kissed her on the cheek. She moved a little, but resumed her peaceful sleep. Aang laid back down next to her and slowly drifted back to sleep, just missing something that would have changed his life forever; a tear fell from Katara's eye.


End file.
